L'entre des Serpentard
by Kitsumy
Summary: Moi, 16 ans et Serpentarde, la fille banale par excellence, va peu à peu rentrer dans la vie des Maraudeurs, d'un en particulier... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Moi aussi je me pose souvent la question... Sûrement à cause de ma meilleure complètement tarée, et de mon incroyable don pour m'attirer des emmerdes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter et c'est personnages ne sont pas à moi (noooon, sérieux ?) tout est à J. k . Rowling.**

**Rating: T ( pour langage vulgaire ) **

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Béta: Heloc61**

**Résumer: Moi, 16 ans et Serpentarde, la fille banale par excellence, va peu à peu rentrer dans la vie des Maraudeurs, d'un en particulier... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Moi aussi je me pose souvent la question... Sûrement à cause de ma meilleure complètement tarée, et de mon incroyable don pour m'attirer des emmerdes. **

**Note de l'Auteur: Alors voici le prologue d'une nouvelle fanfic. C'est un début donc bien sur l'histoire commencera vraiment après, avec plein d'autre personnages. Mais je voudrais vos avis pour savoir si je continu, et que je mais la suite, ou que j'arrête tout... **

**Bon fini le blablas et Bonne lecture :-D**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Je m'ennuie. Pas genre le petit ennui hein, non non non. Genre la grosse déprime où tu serais capable de hurler ou de taper sur quelqu'un qui t'a rien fait juste pour mettre de l'ambiance. Ha mais arrêter en disons que c'est mal ! Bande d'hypocrites. Comme si vous l'aviez jamais fait, vous. Et puis, j'm'en fous de ce que vous en pensez. C'est pas gentil ? Eh bien tant pis, je suis pas à Serpentard pour rien. Mais le problème n'est pas là, c'est que je peux pas foutre la merde, parce que je suis à la bibliothèque, Faut que je travaille sur mon cours de Métamorphose. Et Merlin c'est que la pie de Mme Pince serait capable de m'interdire l'accès pour au moins une semaine. Elle me l'a déjà interdit une fois, soit disant parce que les livres n'étais pas faits pour taper sur des personnes mais pour lire.

Mais moi je dit que les gros livres avec une épaisse reliure en cuir sa va très bien pour taper ! Et puis, c'est la pétase de Yaxley qu'avait commencer, ha je lui et bien pété sa gueule à celle là) ! elle n'avait qu'à pas me que j'étais une sale sang de bourbe (ce qui est complètement con étant donné que je suis une sang mêlé) qui est bonne juste à coucher avec un mec au sang pur, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux ne m'épouse, et que je sois respectée. La bonne blague, comme si j'avais besoin d'un sang pur pour avoir du respect… En fait, si elle m'a dit tout ça, c'est juste à cause de sa crise de jalousie.

Je vous explique: Rosier, Evan pour les intimes, m'avait draguer devant toute la salle commune de Serpentard alors que sa future femme étais juste à coté de lui. Pourtant elle devrait en avoir l'habitude. Ce type drague tout se qui a une poitrine ! Mais à part ça, il est assez sympa dans son genre. Je ne le supporte pas. Donc inutile de préciser qu'il s'est pris un vent. Pas qu'il soit moche ! Loin de là, justement il est très séduisant, avec ses cheveux châtains, mi longs qui frisent légèrement, sa bouche fine et ses grand yeux chocolat. Mais, il a le corps d'une asperge. Et je n'aime pas les maigrichons. pourtant … ça fait quand même un an qu'il me drague malgré les vents que je lui mais.

Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il veut juste me mettre dans son lit. Et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas ! Qu'il s'obstine comme ça ! Je sais que je ne suis pas moche, mais de là à ce qu'un garçon insiste comme ça, il y a des limites ! Parce que je suis banal comme fille, sa je le sais, je fais 1,67 pour 50 kilos, j'ai la peau mat, des cheveux châtain foncé assez court qui arrive juste en dessous de l'épaule, avec une franche droite qui retombe devant mais yeux en amande couleur marron foncé. Un petit nez et une bouche, comment la décrire... Vous voyer Drew Barrymore ? Ou Blair Waldorf, le personnage de la série télé Gossip Girl ? Et ben cette bouche la. C'est bien la seul partie de mon corps que j'aime bien. Sinon tout le rester est d'une banalité infligente.

Bref, je m'ennuie toujours.

\- Je m'ennuit, je dit à la personne à coté de moi.

\- M'en fous, t'as qu'à faire ton devoir.

\- J'ai fini, répondais je en lui montrant le parchemins.

\- Ben crève, dit elle comme si de rien, ne détournant pas ses yeux de son livre.

Bon, du coup je ferme ma gueule. Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est cette personne si aimable, n'est ce pas ? Et ben c'est ma cousine, Brandy. Nos mères sont sœurs. Alors voila le topo: Brandy à 15 ans, elle fais 1,46 m pour 37 kilos (oui c'est t'une naine rachitique) Elle a de longs cheveux couleur châtain très clair qui, avec le soleil, deviennent couleur dorés, et qui ondulent jusqu'en bas des reins. de grand yeux vert émeraude en amande, une bouche pulpeuse et un petit nez retroussé. La peau claire. Avec les joues rosé. En gros c'est une mini bombe sexuelle. Derrière sa corpulence fragile se cache un démon machiavélique. Et surtout surtout ! ne jamais l'emmerder. A la réponse à tout cette gamine. Et elle n'hésite pas à morde quand il le faut. Pas pour rien que je l'appelle le Gremlins... Elle aussi a été répartie à Serpentard. C'est ma meilleur amie, elle et sa sœur.

Sa sœur s'appelle Sawyer, elle a 17 ans elle fait 1,63 m et 45 kilos. Elle a des cheveux raides qui lui tombent au milieu du dos, de couleur doré. A part ces quelques différences, c'est la même que sa petite sœur. Physiquement. La preuve : elle est à Poursouffle... Pas assez ambitieuse pour Serpentard, ni assez courageuse pour Griffondor, et je ne vous parle même pas de Serdaigle ! Mais c'est qu'elle est vraiment attachante, je vous jure. Elle est tellement innocente ! Non mais c'est que je me marre bien quand je parle avec. C'est fou le nombre de conneries qu'elle peut sortir ! En ce moment, elle doit être avec son petit copain. Comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs...

\- Tu lis quoi ? je demande à la blonde.

\- Comment faire tomber un garçon amoureux en 10 étapes... d'une potions.

\- Ha non mais arrête maintenant ! Y en na marre ! T'es une vraie psychopathe, toi, tu peux pas le lâcher un peu ?! Déjà que tu l'espionnes toute la journée, et que t'as un album entier de lui, tu veux en plus lui faire boire un filtre d'amour ? Je chuchote/cri pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'autre morue.

\- Ha non mais imagine ! Il boit le filtre, ensuite il vient me voir… Il me dit : "je t'aime", puis il m'embrasse. Et quand, quatre heures après, le filtre prend fin, il se réveille dans le lit d'une des tours, et là il me voit nue dans ses bras. Donc il se dit : "Je ne peux pas la laisser ! Pas après qu'elle m'ait dit : "je t'aime" et que j'aie été sa première fois !" et là, bim ! Je sors avec, me dit elle d'une voix enthousiasme avec un sourire qui fait peur.

...

\- Tarée, je déclare avec des yeux vides, au bout d'une minute de silence.

\- Non, Serpentarde, se contente t elle de dire.

J'allais répondre, quand j'entends des bruit de pas et des murmures venir vers notre table. Je lève la tête et...

Merde.

Les Maraudeurs.

Ces sales verracrasses puants qui nous pourrissent la vie avec leurs blagues merdiques. Sous prétexte quand n'est à Serpentard. J'ai encore du vert fluo sur les dents du fond avec leurs dernière "blague" qui nous en fait la semaine dernière.

Connards va.

Potter et Black ouvrent la marche, pour ne pas changer, pendant que Lupin reste en retrait. Petit gros n'est pas avec eux, pour une fois. Tiens, Black s'est fait un chignon lâche, ça lui va bien. Ca dégage sa figure, et sa mâchoire fait encore plus plus carrée. Il me fait penser à un androgyne, peignier comme sa, en plus qui les encore imberbe. Black est carrément sexy comme sa. Pour ne rien gâcher, il porte un jeans noir moldu qui lui moule super bien son petit c**...

Hm. Désolée. C'est juste qu'il s'est retourné pour parler à une fille, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil… Qui dure longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne. Mais n'allez pas croire que je m'intéresse à lui ! Ah non, sûrement pas. Je préfère encore avaler de la bouse de Troll que de m'intéresser à Black.

\- Ah mais regardez qui voilà ! c'est Bowman et sa mini cousine Jensen sont à la bibliothèque ! Comme quoi tout peut arriver, se moque Potter.

Lupin est parti entre les rayons, pendant que Black est juste à coté, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Vaut mieux manquer de grandeur que d'avoir une tête de hérisson bigleux, répond Brandy, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Quand je vous dis qu'elle a réponse à tout !

Ah que je rigole ! Black et Potter se regardent comme deux grands cons, l'air de ceux qui se font faits piquer un paquet de pepito pendant la récré. Je suis sûre que vous avez l'image en tête. Ou devant 2 vache qui se culbute. Au choix. Pour en finir, Black se reprend, et décide de répondre. Histoire, sûrement, d'avoir le dernier mot.

\- Au moins, un hérisson, ça a du piquant ! Alors qu'un elfe de maison, à part faire la boniche, ça sert à rien ! Dit Black pour défendre son meilleur ami.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, je lui réponds calmement. Et puis, je vois pas en quoi tu peux dire que Brandy ressemble à un elfe de maison. Par contre, toi, tu dois avoir le quotient intellectuel d'un Troll des montagnes pour dire autant de conneries en une phrase. en disant cela je lève bien la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Espèce de pu... Black n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce que Lupin arrive à ce moment là.

Non mais, ça fait l'homme, mais dès que le préfet se ramène, ben sa perd ses couilles en un temps record ! Enfin faut dire aussi, que le gentil et doux préfet, fait très peur quand il se met en colère. Une fois, dans la Grande Salle, en plein milieu du repas, alors que tout le monde était la, Black et Potter ont hurlé que Rogue faisaient des partouzes tous les soirs avec Rusard et son chat dans les placards de l'école. Et que si les cheveux de Servilus étaient aussi graisseux, c'était parce que les placards étaient tellement petits que...

Le sortilège bloque langue de Lupin les a empêchés de continuer. Et avant que les professeurs ne puissent réagir, le préfet avait déjà empoigné ses deux meilleurs amis, les faisant sortir de la salle à une vitesse hallucinante. Les portes de la Grande Salle refermées, on a entendu deux cris perçants, puis, avec les cris s'accompagnière des grands bruits de pas. Laissant deviner une course poursuite.

Le lendemain, les deux Maraudeurs étaient sages comme des images, sous le regard noir de leur ami.

Bref, je sens Brandy se tendre. Je la sens m'arracher doucement mais sûrement le bras avec ses ongles enfoncer dans ma viande. Je la vois plaquer un sourire de pétasse, ses yeux devenant lubriques. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, cette conasse est amoureuse du Préfet. Et pas qu'un peu...

\- Bonjour Brandy, Bowman, salue Lupin en hochant la tête.

Et là, vous vous dites, mais pourquoi Lupin l'appelle t il par son prénom ?! Et bien c'est simple, tout a commencé quand elle l'avait suivie jusqu'à la bibliothèque, puis elle s'avait assit juste à la table à coté. Et quelques temps après, elle a commencer à gèmir, à soufler, à s'arracher les cheveux et pester sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Et en gentil préfet qu'est le brun, il lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Brandy, en bonne manipulatrice, lui a dit qu'elle ne comprenait rien à son devoir. Donc, il lui a proposé son aide, ce qu'elle a bien sûr tout de suite accepté. Et quelque fois ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans la bibliothèque pour travailler. Où elle en profite pour le draguer, mais innocent comme il est, il ne voit rien. Dire que c'est le plus intelligent des quatre Maraudeurs !

\- Bonjours Remus ! s'exclame t elle avec un énorme sourire. De pétasse, vous l'aurez compris.

\- Non, je t'en prie Moony, ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi alors qu'on est juste devant toi ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter cette scène affreuse une minute de plus... se lamente Black théâtralement, une main portée à son cœur.

\- Padfoot a raison, moi non plus je ne pourrais en supporter plus. Allez viens, mon cher compagnon, faisons route vers un endroit plus sain, avant que je ne perde définitivement la raison, se plaint à son tour Potter, en prenant le bras de son ami, et s'ont n'aillent rejoindre un groupe de Serdaigle. Constituer principalement de fille.

\- Sinon, tu veux que je t'aide tout de suite pour ton devoir de potion ? Vu que j'ai du temps devant moi, demande Lupin en s'adressant à Brandy…

\- Oh mais bien sûr, si ça ne te dérange pas ! sourit l'elfe de maison.

Ah oui mais non, si j'ai dit à Black qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à un elfe de maison, je le pensais. Sur le coup. Alors que voilà, faut dire que ses yeux verts c'est assez ressemblant... Et la taille sa son rapproche...

Euh... Attendez là, j'ai dit que je suis d'accord avec le chien puant ? Autant pour moi. J'ai eu un moment d'égarement.

Tiens je remarque que l'elf... Que Brandy est carrément collée à Lup'. C'est vraiment une sans gène.

En parlant de sans gêne, Black est en train de lécher la gueule d' une pétasse décolorée. Et il a même pris la peine de se cacher derrière une étagère, pour pas que Mme Pince puisse les voir !

Ca me dégoûte de voir ça… Il ne faut avoir aucun respect pour se faire peloter comme ça devant tous les étudiants de la bibliothèque ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Les étudiants viennent ici pour travailler, et pas pour voir un film porno ! Non mais regardez voir un peut. Et vas y que j'me frotte ! Et vas y que j'lui tâte le cul !

Salope !

Putain elle a gémi !

AU BÛCHEEEEEEER !  
...

Oui, je me laisse facilement emporter… Mais n'empêche que c'est un comportement indécent

Intéressant. Ils se regardent tous les deux bizarrement, maintenant. Ils ne font plus aucun mouvement. Et là, Black prend la tête de la blonde comme s'il essayait de la décoller de sa figure. Ce qui n'a aucun effet. Je crois qu'ils commencent à paniquer légèrement au vu des signes désespérés que Black fait au bigleux, qui lui se marre et qui n'en a rien à foutre que son meilleur ami soit collé a la blonde. Qui d'ailleurs est sur le point de manquer d'air (elle devient toute rouge).

Je me demande s'ils se sont rendus compte que c'est le sortilège de bloque langue, le sortilège grâce auquel la langue se colle au palet. Alors imaginez maintenant que leur langue soit collée dans le palet de l'autre. Plutôt cool, non ?

Hé, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? C'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas pu résister ! Et puis, ça leur apprendra à s'embrasser devant de pauvres yeux innocents. Pas moi hein, je vous rassure. Mais y a des premières années ici, et il ne faudrait pas les traumatiser. (geeeenre la justicière, quoi… On y croit, on y croit…) Non en vrai j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est juste pour le principe.

Au fait, j'ai complètement oublié de vous dire mon prénom… Je m'appelle Isabella, Isabella Bowman, mais mes amis m'appellent tous Isa. Ils ont déjà essayé de m'appeler Bella, mais ils ont très vite appris à évitez après les sorts de furonculus que je leur mettais dans la gueule, ou autre part... à chaque fois.

J'entends un grognement, et je regarde d'où il provient ce bruit et je vois Black qui essaye d'avoir l'air menaçant devant un James qui tient sa baguette. Potter a dû trouver la solution, mais n'est apparemment pas prêt de jeter le contre sort. Et sa se prètent amis après ! Que nenni...

Je tourne la tête, et je croise le regard de ma cousine, toujours à coté de son préfet.

Brandy me regarde.

...

Je la regarde.

...

Elle me regarde.

...

Je la regarde.

...

Lupin nous regarde tour à tour.

...

Moi et Brandy ont le regarde.

...

Lupin regarde Black.

...

On se regarde tous les trois.

...

Bref, ont éclate de rires.

* * *

**Alors je continu ou j'arrête tout, toute suite et je mais ce chapitre a la corbeille ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter et c'est personnages ne sont pas à moi (noooon, sérieux ?) tout est à J. k . Rowling.**

**Rating: T ( pour langage vulgaire ) **

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Beta: Nimra kaeru**

**Résumer: Moi, 16 ans et Serpentarde, la fille banale par excellence, va peu à peu rentrer dans la vie des Maraudeurs, d'un en particulier... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Moi aussi je me pose souvent la question... Sûrement à cause de ma meilleure complètement tarée, et de mon incroyable don pour m'attirer des emmerdes. **

**Note de l'Auteur: Bonjours ! :) Désoler Pour ce temps d'attente... C'est juste que mon ordi a planter, et tout et tous... Joyeux halloween ! XD Et joyeux anniversaire à nimra kaeru qui a corriger ce chapitre :) Mercie pour vos alertes et favorie ! Sa me fait très plaisirs en plus de vos reviews, cela m'encourage à continuer ! En espérant que vous aimerais ce chapitre, et laisserez un commentaire pour laisser votre avis, bonne lecture ! :-D **

**Chapitre I:**

Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? Presque toute la salle commune de Serpentard me regarde comme si j'étais une martienne atrophiée des antennes. Peut-être que ma moustache a repoussé sans que je m'en rende compte. Ou que mes sourcils sont mal épilés. Dans le doute, demandons.

\- J'ai une tête de singe ? je murmure à Brandy, les yeux méfiants.

\- Hein ?

Pas pour dire, mais ça m'étonnera toujours les grimaces qu'elle peut faire pour parler. Moi je dis qu'a force de plisser le nez, déformer la bouche en remontant juste un coin, et froncer les sourcils si fort, à trente ans elle sera aussi ridée que les nichons de la vielle Mcgo.

...

Je n'ai jamais vue les nibars de Mcgo mais j'imagine.

...

Je n'aurais pas dû.

...

\- Arrête de faire Picasso avec ta figure sinon à trente ans tu seras plus baisable. Quoi que, je me demande si McChouette baise encore... En tout cas, surtout pas avec Dumby puisque lui préfère les asperges aux pommes. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Non, à mon avis si la chatte -arrête un peu avec tes yeux qui se tirent chacun d'un côté ! Je parlais de sa forme animagi, perverse- donc, si la chatte fait encore des galipettes ça doit être avec le professeure de sortilège, il sait si prendre pour bien faire les mouvements de poignet avec sa baguette.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais il y a plus personne qui parle à côté de moi. Vu comment ils me regardent là c'est sur, j'ai un truc sur la figure.

\- La vie sexuelle des professeurs ne nous intéresse pas, Bowman, dit Dolohov d'une voix sarcastique et virile.

Ouuuu sa voix si chaude, si grave, si sensuelle me donne envie de lui sauter dessus, de lui arracher son maillot de mes ongles, caresser ses abdominaux, de sentir ses cheveux noirs bouclés et de lui savoir... C'est dans ces moments là que je comprends que ma cousine me traite de nymphomane.

\- Je comprends, ce n'est pas spécialement bandant. Ou alors faut être aussi malsain que Rogue. Moi je dis que ce n'est pas normal de faire autant le lèche-cul devant le prof de potions. On dirait que c'est un amoureux transi du gros cul de Slug. Lui et Evans. D'ailleurs ça m'étonnerait pas que les soirées que le vieux pervers organise c'est juste un prétexte pour faire une partou... ok je me tais. Et désolé Reg, j'oubliais que tu y vas, je dis en tournant la tête à ma droite, il est juste à côté de moi.

Regulus ne me jette qu'un coup d'œil exaspéré. Faut dire qu'il a l'habitude de mes conneries. C'est l'un de mes plus proches amis. Je crois que notre amitié a commencé quand des gamins de Gryffondor l'avaient coincé dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Là où on ne peut pas pisser tranquille sans que Mimi vienne nous chialer que personne ne l'aime, alors que bon, vas aimer quelqu'un qui prend tout le papier toilette quand t'as la gastro !

Bref, je m'égare. Et donc puisque que je passais par là j'ai entendu des voix aiguës crier, je suis très curieuse alors j'ai été voir. Et là je vois un petit première année de Serpentard se faire tenir les pieds par trois gamins de douze ans, en l'air au-dessus d'une toilette !

Ni une, ni deux, je m'amène par derrière et je fais directe léviter le Serpentard, le temps que les Gryffons comprennent ce qui se passe, j'avais déjà attrapé la main de Regulus et on détalait comme des lapins jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Pas beaucoup de lions de douze ans mettent les pieds là-bas. Bon après vous allez dire que ce n'est pas très glorieux comme sauvetage, mais moi je dis "mieux vaut la fuite que le suicide !" Logique non ?

À oui, c'est vrai. J'ai oublié de demander le plus important pour le moment.

-J'ai quelque chose sur la gueule ? Parce que ça commence à me faire flipper comment vous me regardez là.

Non parce qu'ils continuent à me regarder comme si j'étais une bête curieuse.

\- Tu demandes vraiment, s'étonne Théophilius Nott, qui vient de nous rejoindre au coin du feu, moi Reg, Brandy, Dolohov et Rosier quelque secondes auparavant.

\- Peut-être que tes talons de quinze centimètres bleus et roses Fluo, tes collants en laine rouge, ton énorme robe à froufrous noire, rouge, rose et bleue. Ou alors tes deux couettes de chaque côtés qui t'arrivent jusqu'aux cuisses et qui sont bleues ? Sans parler de ton maquillage, ricane Rosier en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

Bon maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est vrai qu'on ne doit pas voir ça tous les jours ici. Enfin, jamais. Mais c'est parfaitement normal comment je suis habillée !

\- C'est Halloween, je peux mettre le costume que je veux ! Et c'est vous qui êtes trop tristes, vous n'êtes même pas déguisés ! Et là je dois m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue, on me prend déjà assez pour une gamine comme ça. Et puis merde, je la tire quand même. Il m'a trop énervée avec son air moqueur.

\- Et tu peux me dire c'est quoi comme déguisement ?, me demande intrigué le blondinet aux yeux bleu-vert. Nott pour ceux trop cons pour comprendre.

\- C'est un déguisement de manga , je dis fièrement, je sais pas pourquoi je suis fière de le dire, mais c'est comme ça.

Vous apprendrez très vite que je fais des choses que moi-même je n'arrive pas à comprendre par moments.

\- On n'est pas censé comprendre ? Répondit le brun ténébreux.

Enfin, Antonin Dolohov quoi. Et c'est là que je me dis, heureusement que je suis pas une sang-pure. Isabella c'est peut-être pas le plus beau nom du monde, mais au moins il est le normal. Parce qu'il faut vraiment être dégénéré pour appeler son enfant Antonin, Evan, Regulus (ça a beau être mon ami, Regulus reste un nom de merde) ou encore Théophilius. Théophilius quoi ! Pauvre enfant, se faire détester par ses parents dès la naissance. Triste vie.

\- Non mais cherchez pas. Même si je vous explique vous ne comprendriez pas grand-chose.

-Moi on m'a dit que c'est des personnages habillés avec de drôles de vêtements, qui sont animés dans une boîte, qui ont des pouvoirs mais pas comme nous, et qui se bâtent souvent contre des méchants. Et tous ça dans une boîte, expliqua Regulus sans détourner les yeux de son livre.

Qui avait pour titre: Les plus vieilles rumeurs d'une relation passionnelle et charnelle qu'entretenaient Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor.

...

Oui, bon. Voilà.

Reg et moi avions trouvé le livre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. On avait déjà lu tout les livres intéressants, alors environ une fois toutes les deux semaines on va en pleine nuit emprunter des livres de toutes sortes dans la réserve. Et il faut dire que ce titre était accrocheur quand même.

...

Et, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'en apparence je suis un peu "excentrique" que ça veut dire que je suis conne ! Faut arrêter un peu les préjugés. Justement j'adore lire. Lire des histoires pas communnes, certes. Mais lire quand même.

\- Ha, se contentent de dire les garçons.

Quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'ont rien pigé, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Tiens, bizarre ça fait un moment que Brandy n'a rien dit. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je tourne la tête vers elle pour voir si elle est toujours avec nous. C'est qu'on est le matin et ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle s'endort alors qu'on vient de sortir du lit...

Ha non, elle s'est pas endormis. Elle a la tête penché sur quelque chose. Je vois pas bien puisqu'elle est à mes pieds et que ses cheveux sont détachés. Alors je me laisse tomber à ses côtés pour voir ce qu'elle fait.

Et elle est en pleine concentration sur l'album de Lupin-Préfet-Parfait. Mais attendez que je regarde bien... elle fait un montage photo ! Sur la photo y a Lupin en chemise blanche ouverte et elle en train de lui embrasser le coup. En nuisette. Maintenant elle laisse ses mains errer sur le bas du dos du préfet. Et...

...

Et je vais dégueuler.

...

J'ai trop mangé de bonbons hier. Je crois que je suis malade.

...

Quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'allais vomir à cause de la photo. Vous êtes vraiment des malades ! Brandy a justes quinze ans je vous rappelle. Elle n'est pas obsédée comme vous, il ne se passe rien de plus sur la photo truquée que ce que j'ai décrit.

D'ailleurs c'est bizarre.

\- C'est sensé représenter quoi la scène. Je lui chuchote discrètement à l'oreille.

\- Ben là, tu vois, ça sera notre futur chez nous. Une scène qui va assurément arriver. La scène montre que lui vient de s'habiller pour aller travailler, et que moi je viens juste de me réveiller, donc encore en nuisette, lui faisant un baiser d'au revoir. Logique non ? dit-elle très sérieuse.

Le pire c'est qu'elle y croit à ses conneries.

\- Ouais, logique, je lui souffle. En fait c'est quand que ça commence la chasse aux bonbons ? Je reprends en me levant, m'asseyant cette fois sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Nott.

\- Après le déjeuner. L'acide dans les bonbons au citron de Dumby a vraiment du lui faire fondre le peu de cerveau qu'il lui reste, dit Rosier méprisant, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- C'est sur que le vieux fou a vraiment pété un câble pour inventer une connerie pareille, rajoute Reg.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Personne ne peut contredire une telle vérité.  
Non mais fallait l'inventer cette connerie, une chasse aux bonbons, dans le château.

Quoique, ça peut être intéressent. En fait tous les élèves de Poudelard devront chercher une citrouille remplie de bonbons avec un sorbet citrons doré. Pour être précise il y en a trois, toutes les autres ne seront remplies que de sucreries.  
Mais les deux groupes qui trouveront le sorbet citron doré, auront droit à une récompense. Laquelle ? Personne ne le sait.

Moi, Brandy et Reg avons déjà prévu d'y participer. On peut toujours tenter le coup, y a rien à perde après tout.

\- Bon j'ai faim, on va manger. Demanda Anto' après avoir griffonné quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin usé.

Personne ne répond, mais tous se lèvent sans hésiter à la suite du brun. Bon, après le repas, la chasse pourra commencer.

...

On est tous arrivé dans la grande salle, bruyante pour ne pas changer. Je suis assise juste à côté de Brandy.

J'entends un bruit de claquement suivi de piaillement aigus, ce qui est loin d'être inhabituelle. Généralement ça veut dire que la tête de hérisson a encore fait une connerie, alors qu'une furie rouge ne se trouve pas loin...

Je porte mon attention sur la table juste devant, qui est celle des Gryffondors. C'est bien ce que je pensais, ça en devient désespérant...

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça Lily-Jolie, promis, dit Potter avec une moue que je pourrais qualifier d'adorable si il n'était pas... Potter.

\- Je sais que c'est toi Potter, pas la peine de mentir et de faire comme si ça t'étais égal, pervers ! Hurle Evans rouge de fureur.

\- Ha mais non Lily-Jolie ! Je ne suis pas un pervers, se défendit vivement le brun.

\- Je pourrais te croire si tu ne confondais pas mes seins avec mes yeux !

Ouille ! Mes pauvres oreilles... Elle est folle de crier comme ça ! J'ai les tympans crevés avec sa voix de crécelle hystérique. En même temps je peux la comprendre. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si moi aussi j'avais des seins comme des obus. On ne voit plus que son énorme poitrine sur sa taille menu. Difficile de détourner les yeux, croyez- moi quand je dis énorme, c'est énorme ! Même moi qui suis hétéro je ne peux pas m'empêcher de loucher dans son décolleté pour le moins... extravagant.

\- Ha, mais... heu... non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que j'aime bien ton T-shirt, j'adore la coupe, il te va très bien, il te met en valeur, sourit-il niaisement. Sur de s'en sortir avec son compliment.

Qu'il est con.

\- Rhaaaaa ! Tu m'énerves Potter ! Et pas la peine de jouer l'innocent, je sais que t'y es aussi pour beaucoup Black, finit-elle en jetant un regard noir à ce dernier.  
Tiens, Black fait des convulsions.

Ha, autant pour moi. C'est juste qu'il rigole comme un malade, étalé à moitié sur la table. Je le vois qui relève la tête pour fixer Évans, tout en essayent de reprendre son calme. Il redevient peu à peu sérieux, mais l'effet est étrangement atténuer par ses joues rougies à force de rire, et son liner qui a coulé.

...

Depuis quand il se maquille celui-la !

Il est PD !?

...

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les homos. Loin de là ... je les trouve trop sexy et mignons les homos ! 'Fin... ça dépend lesquels quoi.

Bref.

Je commence à dévisager Black, c'est là que je me rends compte que le maquillage ça fait partie de son déguisement d'Halloween. Il est habillé en gothique genre: pantalon en cuir TRÈS moulant, des chaînes aux poches. Un maillot noir cintré et déchiré en col V qui descend jusqu'au bas de sa poitrine. Des gros bracelets en cuir avec des têtes de mort, et pour finir, deux boucles d'oreille en forme d'anneau en argent.

Vous m'avez comprise, c'est un appel au viol.

\- Et bien Evans, tu ne trouves pas que ton nouvel attirail va parfaitement avec ton déguisement du petit moucheron rouge, dit narquoisement Black.

\- Le petit CHAPERON rouge Black. Et de toutes façons tu n'es qu'un salle... qu'un salle... abrutie !

Black, lève un sourcil moqueusement.

C'est vrai que question insulte elle est un peu à court celle-là.  
Black et sur le point de répondre quand Dumbledore s'avance sur l'estrade, coupant court aux conversations.

\- Un peu de silence je vous pris. Bien, comme vous le savez tous, spécialement pour Halloween, moi et le professeur Crowley (le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal) avons décidé de fêter d'une façon un peu à la moldu cette célébration. Cela consiste à retrouver des sorbets citron doré dans différentes citrouilles qui sont dans le château, ils peuvent être aussi bien sur un lustre, que dissimulé par une armure ou autre chose... En tout il y a trois sorbets et les trois différentes citrouilles se trouvent chacune dans une des parties Est, Ouest ou Sud. Je vous préviens tout de suite que les accios ne marchent pas. Ho, est j'allais oublier, il ne faut pas qu'il y est plus de quatre personnes par groupe. Et bien sûr les trois groupes qui trouveront les premiers, auront le droit à une Surprise ! Alors amusez-vous bien, et bon appétit ! Finit-il en claquant dans ses mains, faisant apparaître le repas aux diverses tables, toutes plus garnies les unes des autres.

Le bruit des élèves qui reprennent leurs conversations est insupportable. Tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres pour savoir ce que serait la surprise. Pff, pathétique.

\- Dites, dites, à votre avis c'est quoi la surprise ! Je demande calmement à mes amis.

\- À mon avis, de la merde, me répond Regulus qui est en face de moi.

\- Mouais.

\- Mais on le fait quand même, hein, s'inquiète étrangement Brandy.

\- Voui.

\- Alors bonne chance vous deux.

Moi et Brandy on se retourne comme un seul homme-'fin une seule femme quoi-vers Regulus qui fait comme si il était hypnotisé par sa purée dans son assiette.

\- Pourquoi vous deux ? Toi tu ne viens pas peut-être, je dis d'un ton nonchalant.

\- J'ai passé l'âge pour jouer à des jeux débiles, sans parler que c'est presque moldu, répondit-il négligemment le brun.

\- Mais tu peux pas nous faire ça ! réagit Brandy.

\- On est un trio, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner !

\- Je crois que je peux faire encore ce que je veux, dit-il d'une voix traînante et sarcastique.

\- Ha non ! Justement t'as plus le droit de faire ce que tu veux, plus maintenant tu nous appartiens ! S'emballe Brandy, sa voix montant en flèche dans les aigus.

\- Et arrête de prendre cette voix de prétentieux avec nous Regulus ! Sur les autres j'en ai rien à foutre, mais pas avec nous !

Ça y est là moi et Brandy on n'est vraiment pas énervées. Maintenant faut qu'on le fasse céder.

Nous plissons les yeux en regardant Regulus fixement.

Regulus nous regarde en haussant les sourcils.

Nous le regardons en faisant des sourires de pétasse.

Il reste impassible. Ce con.

Alors nous essayons notre dernière arme: le regard de chien battu. Avec yeux qui brillent et la moue triste. Mais je dois avouer que sur Brandy ça fait plus d'effet... Elle m'a toujours fait pensé à mon elfe de maison, Carly, quand elle fait ça.  
Ha, je vois de l'incertitude dans le regard de Regui. Il ne va pas tarder à craquer. Il faut que je trouve un petit plus pour qu'il cède totalement.

\- Si tu nous accompagnes je te laisserais manger dans ma réserve de chocogrenouille.

\- J'en ai une aussi de réserve, dit-il pas convaincu.

\- Je ferais tes devoirs pendant une semaine ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer à cette proposition.

\- Non merci, je préfère garder mes bonnes notes.

Des bonnes notes, tu parles. C'est le plus gros euphémisme que je n'ai jamais entendu. Regulus est un vrai rat de bibliothèque, il a toujours les meilleures notes de la classe. C'est-à-dire un Optimal pour tout. Ça doit être de famille l'intelligence parce que Black aussi a les meilleures notes. Et ça m'énerve parce qu'on dirait qu'il n'étudie jamais et il arrive à être fort dans tout ! Sauf les potions bien sûr... mais bref, Black n'est pas intéressant. Et je trouve que mes pensées s'égarent trop souvent sur lui à mon goût.

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution pour faire craquer l'intello. Ça me coûte mais je suis obligée.

\- Si tu fais la chasse avec nous, moi et Brandy on ne joue plus les marieuses et on te laisse tranquille, je dis d'une voix résignée.

\- Quoi ! Crie Brandy d'une voix effarée en se tournant vivement vers moi.

Je ne la regarde même pas. Regulus non plus n'y prête pas grande attention.

\- Comment je sais que tu dis la vérité ? Dit-il avec une moue dubitative.

\- Je jure sur mon honneur que je n'essayerai plus de te trouver une copine, je dis d'une voix sûre.

\- J'accepte de vous accompagner si Brandy jure aussi, dit-il avec une lueur de vainqueur dans les yeux.

Tu m'étonnes, depuis le temps qu'on essaie de le caser.

\- Okay, okay ! Je jure sur mon honneur que je n'essayerai plus de te trouver une fille, dit-elle avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde.

\- Très bien, alors j'accepte de le faire avec vous, accepte-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Même pas la peine d'imaginer Regulus faire un vrai sourire en public. Quand on n'est que tous les trois c'est rare aussi mais ça lui arrive. Tout ça car il a une image à respecter. Moi et Brandy nous n'avons pas le même problème, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est plus sociable que lui...

\- On va commencer à chercher ! S'exclame Brandy, excitée comme une puce.

Nous sortons tous les trois de table. Sortie de la grande salle je sens des présences derrière moi. Regulus aussi apparemment, je le vis du coin de l'œil se crisper et faire glisser sa baguette de sa manche dans sa main. Je fais pareille.

\- Alors, les Serpentard aussi veulent faire la chasse . Je croyais que fêter une fête moldu était indigne de vous.

Cette voix roque et méprisante. Aucun doute, c'est Black.

Puta** de bord** de mer**.

À peine ai-je le temps de me retourner que Regulus a déjà son frère à bout de la baguette.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et c'est personnages ne sont pas à moi (noooon, sérieux ?) tout est à J. k . Rowling.

**Rating: T** ( pour langage vulgaire )

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Beta:** Nimra kaeru

**Résumer:** Moi, 16 ans et Serpentarde, la fille banale par excellence, va peu à peu rentrer dans la vie des Maraudeurs, d'un en particulier... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Moi aussi je me pose souvent la question... Sûrement à cause de ma meilleure complètement tarée, et de mon incroyable don pour m'attirer des emmerdes.

**Note de l'Auteur:** Bonjours ! :) J'espère que vous avez tous passer de très bonne fêtes XD désoler pour ce temps d'attente... C'est juste que mon ordi a planté, et tout et tous... Mais j'en ai eu un neuf pour noel! Mercie pour vos alertes et favorie ! ça me fait très plaisir en plus de vos reviews, cela m'encourage à continuer ! En espérant que vous aimeriez ce chapitre, et laissera un commentaire pour laisser votre avis, bonne lecture

**LittleBite:** Merci pour ton review ;) Désoler mais je n'ai pas pu poster avant... Pour Dolohov et Rosier, je ne sais penser pas qu'ils vont être très présent dans cette fic, désoler. Mais j'essayerai de les faire apparaître le plus souvent possible ^^

**Chapitre II:**

Nous sortons tous les trois de table. Sortie de la grande salle je sens des présences derrière moi. Regulus aussi apparemment, je l'ai vu du coin de l'œil se crisper et faire glisser sa baguette de sa manche dans sa main. Je fais pareil.

\- Alors, les Serpentards aussi veulent faire la chasse ? Je croyais que fêter une fête moldus était indigne de vous.

Cette voix rogue et méprisante. Aucun doute, c'est Black.

Puta** de bord** de mer**.

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que Regulus a déjà son frère au bout de la baguette.

Il n'y a que Black et Potter, je ne vois Lupin et Pettigrew nulle part.

\- Laisse nous Sirius, repart avec ta bande de dégénérés, grogna Regulus de sa voix la plus dure, baissant légèrement sa baguette voyant que son frère avait la sienne toujours dans sa poche.

\- Surveille tes mots le mangemort, gronda Potter en avançant, menaçant Reg de sa baguette.

En entendant ces mots Regulus se figea sur place. Tout le monde aurait pu prendre cela pour de la colère, sauf moi et Brandy. Seules nous savions qu'il est terrorisé à l'idée de rejoindre le Mage noir.

Sirius eut un tique nerveux au coin de la bouche quand le bigleux eut finit sa phrase, comme si il aurait voulu dire quelque chose...

Mais je me fais sûrement des idées.

\- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des mangemorts Potter, ça se saurait si le quart de la population de Poudlard allait rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres à la sortie de l'école, répondis-je d'un ton nonchalant, ma baguette à présent pointé vers lui.

\- Peut-être pas tous les Serpentards, mais un sale rat comme...

\- Vas te faire foutre Potter ! Coupa Brandy rageusement.

Potter allait répliquer quand:

\- La ferme ! Cria Sirius.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur ratât un battement à l'entente de son crie. La surprise sûrement.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, si je suis venu te parler c'est parce que j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à écrire une stupide lettre quand tu peux faire le hibou, je voudrais que tu dises à tes parents qu'ils me renient, j'en serais très heureux. Que je ne compte pas revenir, que ma fugue de cet été est définitive. Que désormais ma seule famille reste mon frère James. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous. Au revoir Regulus.

Après cette tirade Black se détourne vivement, et marche à vive allure vers la tour de Gryffondor qui est à l'opposé d'où nous sommes. Potter sur ses talons.

\- Reg, est-ce que... commence maladroitement Brandy, après plus de deux minutes de silence où personne n'avait bougé.

\- Bon, vous voulez la faire cette chasse ? Ou vous préférez prendre racine ? Coupe Reg en se retournant vers nous, le visage plus impassible que jamais. Une étrange lueur de vide et d'automatisme dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Ho oui, bien sûr. Commençant par la tour Est, répondis-je, un peu déstabilisée par son attitude.

Reg se contente de se diriger vers l'endroit désigné. Nous le suivons sans piper mot.

Ça fait plus d'une heure que nous déambulons dans la tour Est, et toujours rien ! Que dalle ! Ça commence sérieusement à me faire chier. Autant je peux rester patiente quand la situation l'exige, autant je peux être impatiente pour des futilités de ce genre.

Apparemment c'est encore une chose sur laquelle ma cousine et moi nous nous ressemblons.

\- Mais comment le cinglé citronné veut qu'on trouve une putain de citrouille dans ce château immense ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Retrouver une citrouille alors qu'on n'arrive déjà pas à trouver un dragon qui serait ici depuis Salazar ! Quel taré j'te jure... et puis...

\- Ferme là l'Elfe de maison ! C'est toi et cette illuminée qui avez eu cette idée brillante, moi je n'ai pas eu le choix ! S'époumone à son tour Regulus.

\- Qui c'est que tu traîtres d'illuminée, l'attardé mental ! Je rajoute le visage rouge, les sourcils frémissant. Me retournant vivement vers lui, faisant claquer mes talons sur les dalles du couloir, le bruit se répercutant sur les murs dépourvus de tableaux.

Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, on est tous un peu à cran.

\- Ça m'énerve ! Nous explosons tous les trois en même temps.

...

Moment de flottement où nous nous regardons tour à tour, le visage neutre.

...

Puis nous reprenons notre chemin, une moue colérique sur le visage.

Mais même énervés nous restons ensemble pour finir notre quête. Les Serpentards n'abandonnent pas. Jamais.

\- J'abandonne, dit Reg dans un souffle.

Je me retourne vers le brun rapidement, ma robe suivant le mouvement dans un tourbillon de tissus et dentelles. Ce qui donne un effet très classe.

Enfin ça, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu.

...

Car en voulant me retourner trop vite, mon talon reste coincé dans un trou entre deux pierres. Et voulant reposer mon autre pied à terre, je me prends dans la longue traine en dentelle noir qui fait partie de ma robe.

Je me suis éclatée la tronche par terre dans un bruit sourd.

...

Mais ayant eu le réflexe de me retenir, je me suis accroché à la première chose venue.

...

Chose qui était en fait une armure.

...

\- Itaiiiiiii ! Je hurle de douleurs, en me contorsionnant comme un vers de terre sur le sol. Tout en essayant de me dépêtrer de l'armure complètement démontée.

\- Itai ? Fait Reg.

\- Faut que je reste dans le rôle de mon personnage, Usuratonkachi, je fais le plus sérieusement du monde.

Enfin le plus sérieusement que je puisse faire en enlevant un bras entier d'armure, de sous ma jupe. Ne me demandez pas comment c'est arrivé-là, j'en sais rien.

\- Que, hein ? Laisse tomber. Juste. Regarde, dit le brun en pointant du doigt une chose à ma gauche.

Avant de me retourner je pus apercevoir la face complètement figé de ma cousine.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers l'endroit désigné, et là, je vois ... le mur.

\- Heu... dis-je perplexe.

\- La, espèce d'abruti ! Couina Brandy, me prenant la figure à deux mains pour relever ma tête beaucoup plus en haut de l'endroit que je regardais auparavant.

Et là, mesdames et messieurs, là où le tas de ferraille se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, se trouve une citrouille peinte en rouge encastrée dans le mur !

\- Yataaaaaa ! En un bond je me retrouve debout en sautillant partout comme une folle.

Je me précipite vers l'objet tant recherché. Pour bien confirmer que cela est bien ce que l'on pense tous les trois. Regulus est le premier à se diriger vers le mur. Il prend délicatement la citrouille, comme si il avait peur de la casser. Puis la cale sous son bras gauche, la main droite libre pour ouvrir le dessus en tirant sur le crochet qui y était planté.

Et là on peut voir un énorme sorbet en citron doré. On a enfin réussi !

\- C'est génial ! C'est super ! C'est merveilleux ! C'est Fantastique ! C'est, incroyable ! Cris Brandy les point en l'air, finissant par éclaté de rire.

\- Faut pas traîner, on doit aller voir le vieux fou pour lui dire qu'on a gagné, avant qu'il nous arrive un problème et qu'on se fasse prendre la citrouille. Avec vous ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Haaaaa... le petit Regui. La voix de la sagesse ce môme.

\- Avant tous j'aimerais savoir comment Dumby aurait voulu que l'on trouve la citrouille ici ! Non mais on n'aurait pu chercher longtemps encore ! M'indignais-je d'une voix forte.

\- Je pense que si tu es tombée ce n'était pas dû au hasard, regarde où tu es tombée. Le trou est assez profond, ce qui fait que peu de personnes ne seraient pas tombées. Et le bras de l'armure était tendu au lieu de rester le long du corps comme tous les autres. Et comme tout le monde a le réflexe de se rattraper, même à n'importe quoi... explique Regulus, en prenant déjà le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Sur cette explication, nous avançons vers le bureau sans dire un mot de plus. Regulus parce qu'il n'a jamais était très loquace, et parce que même si il fait comme si de rien n'était, je sais que l'altercation qu'il a eu avec son frère toute à l'heure lui a sérieusement plombé le moral.

Je sais que Reg y tiens à son frère. Malgré le peu d'informations qu'il laisse filtré de son enfance, c'était assez compréhensible que Sirius y tenait une grande place. Regulus n'a jamais parlé en mal de son aîné. Une grimace de dégoût à son égard parfaitement contrôlé toute au plus. Souvent ils se contentaient tout deux de s'éviter, comme si l'autre n'existait pas. C'était sûrement la meilleure solution. Ou non.

En passant dans le couloir ou la sorcière borgne se tient, il y'a Théophilius Nott qui se dirige vers nous. Il ne nous a pas encore vus, vu qu'il marche la tête base. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette blondie en ce moment.

Regulus voyant le Serpentard, essaye discrètement de cacher notre précieux sous sa cape. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut penser celui-là.

\- Eh Théo ! S'exclame Brandy en agitant sa main dans tous les sens.

Regulus a l'air au bord du suicide. Ou de tuer Brandy. Au choix.

À l'entente de son surnom Nott relève la tête en fronçant ses sourcils, parfaitement taillés sur son visage d'ange. Il n'aime pas spécialement se faire appeler Théo. Seul peu de gens le peuvent sans risquer d'avoir une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, disons... original.

\- Pourquoi t'as la tête de celui qui vient de voir un Disney ? Continue l'elfe de maison.

\- Parce que Evans et Antonin se sont découragés pour faire la chasse. Ils ont tous deux perdu patience au bout de trente minutes quand t'ils se sont rendu compte que même les sorts pas vraiment autorisés ici ne marchaient pas. Et pas moyen que j'y arrive tous seul... se lamenta le blond.

En fait, si vous vous demandiez comment un sang-pur venant d'une si grande famille, peut savoir ce qu'est un Disney, un truc moldu, c'est à cause d'un stupide parie. Un stupide et horrible parie.

Après une confrontation sur les différents moyens de torture qui eut lieu dans la salle commune des Serpentards, deux groupes s'étaient formés. D'un côté les moyens de torture moldu, de l'autre les moyens de torture sorcier.

Après un long affrontement, il fut déclaré que la pire torture physique était par un moyen sorcier.

Pour le mental ce fut une autre paire de manches...

Et ce fut finalement les moyens moldus qui gagnèrent pour la torture mentale ! Après que les nées-moldu et quelque sangs-mêlé et lancèrent le parie à tous les Serpentard de regarder cinq Disneys d'affilé.

Et après la petite sirène, Peter pan, blanche neige et les sept nains, la belle au bois dormant et Pocahontas, plus personnes ne mettait en doute l'efficacité de cette torture.

Pendant une semaine la salle commune des verts et argents fut remplis de ces horribles fredonnements des chants de Disney. Ce que vous ne pouvez pas vous sortir de la tête malgré tous vos efforts.

C'est cette même semaine que Poudlard connue la plus haute hausse de violence qu'il n'y est jamais eu dans cette école.

...

\- Ouais c'est con, dis-je compatissante.

En fait j'en ai rien à foutre, moi j'ai la mienne. Rien à battre des autres.

\- C'est quoi que tu essayes de cacher Reg ? Demande suspicieusement Théo.

\- Si je le cache c'est justement parce que je ne veux pas que tu le saches, dit Reg d'un ton polaire, plissant les yeux en direction de Nott.

\- Et mais j'y pense ! On n'est que trois et on a le droit d'allé jusqu'à quatre, alors pourquoi on ne dirait pas que Théo la trouvée avec nous ? Comme ça lui aussi aura droit aux cadeaux de récompense ! S'agite Brandy en agrippant Théo par le coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hé mais c'est pas bête cousine ! Alors t'en dis quoi ? Tu veux faire partie du groupe ?

\- Heu... pourquoi pas ? Dit-il hésitant.

Hésitant sûrement à cause des deux orbes bleus foncés qui lui envoient des éclairs.

Parfois je me dis que Regulus est jaloux quand on parle Brandy et moi à d'autres garçons que lui. Pas jaloux dans le sens qu'il est amoureux de l'une d'entre nous ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais dans le sens de l'ami possessif. Il est trop mignon quand il fait ça.

Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il a un peu peur qu'on le laisse tomber, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

\- Bien, alors allons-y, dit reg sèchement.

Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état.

Nous sommes passés chez le directeur toute à l'heure pour lui rapporter le sorbet au citron doré (j'en marre de dire la citrouille) et lui dire que Regulus, Brandy, Théophilius et moi l'avions trouvée.

Il nous a félicités en nous donnant des chewing-gums au citron. Faute de mieux. Il avait mangé toutes ses pastilles.

\- Et appart nous, est-ce que d'autres personnes ont déjà trouvé une citrouille ? demanda Reg, en mâchouillant discrètement son chewing-gum. Quoi vous croyez qu'il avait refusé ? Cela prouve bien à quel point que vous ne connaissez pas Regulus. Il adore tous ce qui est acide. Tien c'est amusant, son frère aussi préfère l'acide que le sucré. A chaque fois que je le vois manger une sucrerie c'est des susacide. Jamais je ne l'ai vue manger un chocolat. Comment je le sais ?

...

Ha, ben... heuuuuuuuuuu...

« Quel répondant » me dit ma conscience.

La ferme ! On t'a rien demandé !

« Je dis juste ça pour faire remarquer qu'il y a anguille sous roche... »

Nanananananananana. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis très observatrice. C'est tout.

« Toi ? Observatrice ? Très bien, alors de quelle couleur sont les yeux de ton directeur de maison ? »

heuuuuuuu...

« Tu as du vocabulaire, ça fait aucun doute. »

Ben vas-y si t'es si intelligente, c'est quelle couleur ?

« Je suis toi connasse. Si tu ne sais pas je ne peux pas savoir non plus» répond ma conscience blasée.

...

Pas con.

...

Je deviens schizophrène.

...

\- Voilà une très bonne question mon petit Regulus ! En fait vous êtes les derniers à avoir trouvée la citrouille. Et je les ai fait justement appeler pour que vous sachiez avec qui vous allez parti... partager la surprise. Comme cela je pourrai vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette surprise. D'ailleurs ils ne vont pas tarder, dit malicieusement Dumbledore.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant une lueur sadique passer dans le regard azur du directeur. Un long frisson me remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale. Je le sens très mal.

Reg, Théo, Brandy et moi, on se retourne vers la grande porte du bureau. Curieux de savoir avec qui on aura affaire.

J'entends Reg prier, en marmonnant pour que ce ne soient pas les maraudeurs.

J'entends Brandy prier, en sautillant que ce soient les maraudeurs.

J'entends Théo prier, en pestant que ce ne soit pas un grand Black beau comme un dieu.

...

Ouiiiiiiii ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis schizophrène !

...

J'entends le loup le renard et la belette. J'enteeeennnnnd le loup et le renard prier ! J'entends le loup le renard et la belette. J'enteeeennnnnd le loup et le renard prier !

« Ta gueule ! »

...

Juste un peu plus schizophrène que les autres.

...

Soudain la poignée de la porte tourne doucement. On se met tous en ligne devant celle-ci, prêt à affronter ce qu'il y'a derrière. Nous avons tous les quatre la main droite près de notre poche droite, prêts à dégainer notre baguette à tout instant. Une musique de cow-boy se fait entendre au loin. Une boule de paille roule doucement sur notre gauche, comme emportée par un vent invisible.

Nous sommes prêts à l'affrontement.


End file.
